wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Vienna
This character belongs to Fear. Please don't touch without my permission! Appearance revamping. Personality You'd expect her to be quite immature or diva-like when it comes to being a well known, wealthy hybrid in the city of Kindle, but she's quite the opposite. She's very mature, and understanding of most situations - unless something sounds too bizarre for her. She almost sounds tired of everything majority of the time, but that's simply because she lacks the perfect amount of sleep that every dragon should get. Nevertheless, she's very chatty and sassy at times. Vienna is very passionate about everyone getting a fair chance with things. Like a fair trial, a fair fight- you get the idea. She puts good use to her consistently thinking mind, as she's the developer and sponsor for her project known as Alcevix. She's a fantastic leader, and can usually persuade others to at least give her ideas a shot, if not take it in for future renovations. She's a business dragoness; so she has to be good with advertising her product, right? Vienna is the type of dragoness who is in love with her work. Whether her work is with Alcevix, or that work is something else, she will do what she does until she perishes. Others might argue it's a horrible way to live, but if she isn't an official queen, she'd rather be the queen of her own business empire and have that be her legacy. Due to her intense love for her work, she has trouble noticing when someone is interested in her or not. She's oblivious to emotions like that, but not oblivious to all of them. History Vienna doesn't know who her parents are now, who they were before, or where they went. When she was still in her egg, she was given to an orphanage in the Sky Kingdom. When she hatched, she was given her basic education as soon as she could begin speaking. She was judgemental as a dragonet, and when a couple or single parent wanted her, she'd be the one asking questions. If they didn't fit her subtle requirements, then they weren't fit to take care of her. As said before, she wasn't much of a diva, but she was thinking realistically, "can this couple support me? how will they treat me?" She was a very intelligent dragonet indeed, but she wasted her intelligence during most of her schooling. Eventually, when she was ready to leave the orphanage and find someone suitable, a dragoness had come through and wanted to speak with this little hybrid herself. Vienna, who usually judged others harshly back then, couldn't figure out what to judge about this gorgeous dragoness, and still can't think of something to judge about her to this day. This dragoness in particular was a full-blooded SkyWing; a very beautiful one who put Vienna in awe the moment she requested her. It turns out that this dragoness was into business, and had her own chain of shops that were all over Pyrrhia. At first, Vienna figured she was full of herself - but she wasn't. This adoptive mother has become thhe ideal dragoness that Vienna wanted to be when she was older. A generous being, one prepared to fight for the lives of others if they needed to be fought for. Now, Vienna was doing something her mother wanted, something that her mother wished to happen but never could at the time. Vienna is bringing to others the gift of a second life. Trivia * Vienna means "life" * Her adoptive mother died from the venom of a dragonbite viper * She inherited all of her mother's fortune and business, as she was a successful dragoness with no other children Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings